hah wait this isn't narnia
by Fullmetalfan13
Summary: hey so this is a fullmetal alchemist fanfic where me and my friend hannah (hblomotaku13) travel to the world of fma..need i say more?
1. Chapter 1

((((( GABBY'S POV )))))

"Okay, what's t=2+2n." The teacher pointed to where he wrote the equation on the board. 'Like hell I know' I thought. Math was never my strong suit. To put it simply..I hate it. Never the less i'm sitting here, in math class. 'Gah..I wish I could be off killing hollows or fighting the palm tree even.' I thought. Hey, anythings better than math class. I bet anime characters don't have to have math class. Well, the ones that don't go to school at least. Like Edward Elric, yeah he's way too cool to have math class. Me? Pfft now thats a different story.

*Bell rings* "Okay class remember-" 'Yeah yeah whatever.' I got up, grabbed my books, and left. As I was walking out I got sup nodded by my fellow otaku, Hannah. I sup nodded back and walked into my home classroom. "Finally, math is over~" I said. "You really hate math don't you?" Asked olivia. "Come on Bob, you do to," I said back. And yes, Bob. I call her Bob. Why? I have no idea. "Alright, fair enough," She said as she finished getting ready for the next class. ' Yay..geography...fun..' I thought as I got ready for geography.

((((( HANNAH'S POV )))))

History class... yay me... I stared out the window at the seemingly way more interesting parking lot. Yes the parking lot is way more interesting than history class. I hate having to listen to my teacher going on and on about the Cold War. 'geez...' I rolled my eyes 'when will he shut up?... Haha hey. A mustang. Parked out in the parking lot' Amused by this, I stared out the window at the blue car.

*bell rings* "it's finally over..," I muttered to myself as I packed up my books to return to my classroom. "Hannah?" Geez... My history teacher was calling me to the back of the classroom for a 'talk' of some sort. I wore a blank look on my face as I walked back towards him. "I've noticed you haven't really been paying attention in class." He put his hands on his hips. 'Like hell I haven't. I don't want to listen to your ranting.' Well, thats what I wanted to say, but i held my tongue. "Your grades have been crashing too." 'I wonder why….' He said, "Try harder. I know you can." With that I left the room, seeing my trusted otaku friend, Gabby, I did an epic 'sup nod'.

'Okay. Math, then Lunch, PE, then I finally get to leave this prison called 'school- GAH' Punched in the stomach by my 'dear friend', Lizzie Cornelius, I yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR." "Because your face,"She said. "THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE," I yelled back. "Geez, Hannah. It was just a joke." "ITS ALWAYS A JOKE" I swear my life is going to end….


	2. Chapter 2

((((( GABBY'S POV )))))

Gah, PE, worse than math class, well kinda. Well theres no learning so, YAY, but exercise so, ghsfd. At least I get to hang out with my good friend Hannah. My class was already in the hall waiting for Hannah's class to arrive. It took like 3 frickin minutes for them to get here. When hannah walked over to me I said, "Slow much?" "Meh," She said back.

We got to go outside for PE, because apparently its 'a nice day'. 'Nice day my ass, its sunny.' When we got outside our PE teacher said, "Okay, 2 full laps around the park, ready? Go!" 'Gah wait-' By that time everyone was ahead of me. Its not that i'm not a good runner, I mean I can run, fast. Its just, I'm too cool for that, not, I'm pretty much just...lazy. I was running, behind everyone else, when Hannah slowed down and ran next to me. "Wow, you're actually running, thats a first." She said with a smirk. "Go screw Roy Mustang." I said. "GAH, HE IS NOT IN MY CLOSET!" She said and then started running away from me, fast. 'Hehe payback.'

((((( HANNAHS POV )))))

"Hell yeah! Friday!" I was walking Gabby, my fellow otaku friend I mentioned earlier. "Friday~ Friday~ Gotta get down on friday~-" She sang obnoxiously. "HEY NO. I HATE THAT SONG," Gabby rolled her eyes, "GEEZ. GO SCREW ROY MUSTANG." "HE. IS. NOT. IN. MY. CLOSET!" I spazzed. "Yeah. He totally is." Running ahead of Gabby, I replied, "Whatever…. I just want to get home faster…," "GAH WAIT!"

It was Friday and the start of SPRING BREAK. HELL YEAH. I was planning to spend the first day watching anime marathons with Gabby. Which is frickin awesome if I do say so myself.

"Hannah, Im boreddddd." "Well suck it up. I dont care," I said while strumming my bright red bass guitar, "Stop bugging me. I want to get at least an hour of practice in…." Gabby smirked, "Fine. Go screw Roy Mustang. With your bass" "Fine. I will." I said as I went into my closet with my bass, "Hey. Gabby. Narnia." "Hehe. Have fun. In narnia. With Roy Mustang," She shut the door in my face. "Really. Okay…-"


	3. Chapter 3

((((( GABBY'S POV )))))

"Hannah? Hannah? Hello? Hannah?! It has been 10 frickin minutes! Im coming in!" I said as I opened the closet door. Hannah wasn't there. "Hannah? Did Roy mustang rape you?" No answer. "...Holy crap..it is narnia~" I looked around to see if anyone was there and jumped into the closet. "HELL YEAH. NARNIA HERE I COME"

((((( HANNAHS POV ))))

"Ouch…," I said, sitting up, "This isnt my closet…" I stood up, "THIS ISNT MY CLOSET" Looking around I only saw a ruined city in the middle of the desert. "GABBY?! DAMMIT! Hey.. at least I have my bass.. WHERES MY BASS" "Oh? So this is a bass?- you're awake. oh god…uh Sorry I no speak your language." "GIVE THAT BACK! I SWEAR ILL KILL YOU… wait… IVE HEARD THAT LINE BEFORE…. HOLY SHIT" Ling Yao, prince of Xing, stared at me in confusion, "So sorry. I still don't know what you're saying" "YOU DO TOO, IDIOT! GIVE ME BASS. NOW. OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY PIMP CANE- i mean… nevermind…"

He opened his eyes, "Geez.. that usually works…. anyways" He held out his hand, "Ling Yao-" "Prince of Xing. I know." "Huh?" Im an idiot…,"I mean- uh hi. New person. That I've never met before" Yup. Im an idiot. Oh. hes still holding his hand out. "I'm not shaking your hand. Ling germs. NOW GIVE ME BACK MY BASS!" "Fine," He handed me the red guitar. "Dammit you didn't do anything to it did you? Its my precious." "Your… precious..? Uh… I might have broken a string-" "YOU IDIOT." "Just kidding~ Im messing with ya~" "Geez…. Im glad you didnt do anything…. My brother gave this to me…" I said while examining the bass.

"Your brother eh?" I glared at him, "Yeah. Talk bad about him and Ill beat you with my pimp cane- I mean my bass. My bass…. why the hell are you here anyways?" He replied, "I'm just making a quick stop here. Im on my way to Amestris~" Oh… were in the ruins of the city Xerxes. "I guessed that…" "Why're you here?" I thought for awhile 'Why am I here?' "Damn… I don't know…" "You don't just go to a city in the middle of the desert for no reason." "YOU DO IF YOU COME HERE THROUGH A CLOSET- I'm retarded… I'll shut up now…"

He had a really really confused look on his face, "Yeah… um… I'm gonna… start heading out…" Two figures appeared behind him. I immediately recognized them. "HOLY CRAP" I took a step back "Gah…. uh… I know this sounds weird but… can I come with you guys? I mean… I have no idea where I am. And I kinda have to find my friend. Gabby. Honestly… I'm not even sure if shes here… but…" "I guess we got some spare room." 'Holy crap… I'm frickin gonna travel with Ling Yao. I must have suffocated in my closet or something… Or dreaming…. If its a dream, its a nightmare…. ' I slung my bass over my shoulder by the strap, "Lets go…"


	4. Chapter 4

(((GABBY'S POV))))

"Gah, my butt hurt…and...where the hell am I?...this...is..not...narnia.." I stood up and looked around. "I...I think i'm in janitors closet….hey. look. door." I walked over to the door and opened it. "-WILL BE REQUIRED TO WEAR TINY MINISKIRTS!" 'Yep..this is NOT narnia..' I closed the door and did a face door. "Okay...calm down..i probably hit my head like an idiot and i'm seeing things...yeah...thats it.." "Did you hear that?" I heard someone say outside the door, that sounded oddly like Riza Hawkeye. 'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit' The door opened and I jumped back.

There in front of me, was none other than Riza Hawkeye, who didn't look phased at all to see a weird girl in a janitors closet. "Sir, there's a weird girl in the closet." "What? Really?" Then there was two people looking at me from the door, Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang. 'Hey its mustang...wait...WHAT?!' Roy narrowed his eyes at me. Personally, I don't even know how thats possible, considering how narrow his eyes are normally. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked. 'Okay either I'm having a nightmare..or..I'm in fma..pfftt..I'm having a nightmare...wait..so.. I can do whatever the hell I want..hehe' "No idea." I stated bluntly. "Get out." He said. "Huh?" Then he grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the closet. "Hey Hey Hey, OW"

He started pulling me down the hall. "Gah, Let. me. go." I kicked him in the balls. He let go of my wrist and fell in some weird position. "What. The. Hell?.." "Thats what you get for dragging me, bastard." I stuck my tongue out at him. He glared at me. 'Woah...I pissed off Roy Mustang..YEAH MY LIFE IS COMPLETED...but...now would be a good time to..RUN' I broke into a sprint down the halls of central, at least I think its central. I got a lot of weird stares. "TAKE A PICTURE IT LAST LONGER!" I yelled at the idiots staring at me. 'Hey..wait..do I still have my ipod..?..' I pulled out my ipod out of my back pocket. 'HELL YEAH!' I turned it on and put and ear bud in my ear and started playing "Pretty fly for a white guy".

"GET BACK HERE!" "GAH" I looked behind me to see the colonel bastard chasing me. 'Man..I hate running..' I ran faster though. Hey I'd rather run than have Roy catch me. "STOP RUNNING" He yelled. "Trust me! I'd love to! IF YOU'D STOP CHASING ME!" Then I ran into something and fell. "GAH, THERE'S A PERSON THERE!"I looked down at what I tripped over. '...is that?...IT IS! EDWARD ELRIC!..wow..he isn't as small as I thought he'd be...' "What..WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled as he turned and glared at me. 'This...is gonna be interesting..'

((((( HANNAHS POV )))))

"DAMMIT ARE WE FRICKIN THERE YET?!" I have had enough. I was frickin fed up with Ling. I wanted to frickin stab him. Better yet, beat him to death with my bass. "Almost. Were almost to Rush Valley…" I could tell he was annoyed with me too. Haha. Sucks to be him. "Are we gonna get food?" I asked. "When we get there…." I proceeded with playing my bass guitar. "You're pretty good." "Eh. Im okay…" Then I saw it. The huge sign, RUSH VALLEY. "FOOD HELL YEAH," I yelled while running into the city. 'And I can finally get the hell away from Ling.. GAH DAMMIT I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY' Sadly…. I started walking back to the annoying 'prince'

"We'll be staying here for awhile," he said. "Youre good on your own now, right?" "I have no money. Like hell Ill be fine….." "Well I wont be paying for your hotel room." "WHAT. I'M NOT STAYING ON THE STREETS." "Too bad. You are." "DAMMIT," I seriously did not want to live on the streets… ugh… like a hobo… poor hobos…. "Look on the bright side. You can probably earn money by playing that bass of yours." 'Damn…. why didn't I think of that?... I might just have to do that until I get back home… however the hell I'm gonna do that…'


	5. Chapter 5

(((((GABBY'S POV)))))

'Blah..how did it get to this..here i am..sitting in a frickin interrogation room..GAH' I was scrolling through my music and listening to "courtesy call" 'Hey..I didn't know I had that song..' "ARE YOU FRICKIN LISTENING TO ME!?" Roy shouted at me from across the table. "Huh?...," I looked up at him. "No." I looked back down at my ipod. "GAH! GIVE ME THAT!" Roy shouted as he grabbed my ipod away from me. It took me a second to process what had happened. "...HEY" I yelled and stood up from my chair and slammed my hands on the table. "GIVE. IT. BACK." "...no." 'OH NO HE DIDN'T..wait...if i remember correctly...I have my wrench..heh' I pulled my wrench out of my back pocket and spun it in my hand. Roy looked surprised and backed away a little.

"GAH, not another one" I heard Ed say as he was backing away from me too. "Oh..this?..no this is for hitting palm trees only...and bastard colonels!" I yelled as I threw my wrench at Roy. "GAH-" The wrench hit him right in the face and he fell. "STRIKE!~" I yelled. "I like you, haha" Ed said.'O/O..geez...no comment..' I could hear ed and some others laughing, hopefully at roy..if not..I have my wrench. "What...the..hell?" Roy said as he sat up. His face was all jacked up. "You just attacked a federal officer! Do you know what that means?!" He asked. "Don't know, don't care." He looked really pissed, and I mean really really pissed. I picked up my ipod. "Damn..you better not have broke it..my sister gave me this.." I said as I looked at the ipod for any signs of damage. "Your sister?" Ed asked. "Yeah, so its..uh..this may sound weird..precious to me.." I said. "Thats not weird..not weird at all.." He said. 'Okay..is that sarcasm?..or..uh..'

Roy sat up. "Who cares where she got it.." I just glared at him. "Geez..stop being such an ass, colonel." Ed said. 'Heh..ass' "Whatever..now...there's some things we need to talk about." Roy said as he sat back down. 'Great..more interrogation...hey...where's hannah?..'

((((( HANNAHS POV )))))

'Dammit missed a chord… Now I have to start all over again….' I actually took Ling's advice on playing my bass…Right now, coincidentally, I was playing the bass part to the fullmetal alchemist theme song… people never saw it before so it attracted a lot of attention… but still made me little money… eh… Better than nothing… I started packing up my stuff then slung my bass over my shoulder… 'okay… five… six… six dollars? Really? This sucks….. gah'

Ling walked up to me, clapping, "I swear I've heard that song before…" 'Huh.. I wonder where.. geez' "Whatever…" I started walking away. He has been pretty frickin annoying the past few days…. ugh… "Why are you leaving?" "Because you're annoying me, dumbass," I rolled my eyes.

'Damn.. okay so… according to the plotline… Ed should meet Ling pretty soon…. gah…. that'll be fun...' I checked into the cheapest hotel I could find. 'Yay no more living on the streets!' Then went up to my room. 'damn this place is dusty...' I thought while setting my bass down 'I hope I can get home soon… or at least meet up with gabby or whatever….' I laid down on the bed, 'Its not the best but it'll work… Good thing its spring break back home.. I wont be missing much… My parents are probably worried sick… eh...'


	6. Chapter 6

(((((GABBY'S POV)))))

"Okay, so...uh..what?" I asked. "You are to be traveling with fullmetal." Roy repeated. 'THATS AWESOME' "Seriously colonel?" Ed asked. 'Geez..harsh..' "Yes, fullmetal." Ed didn't look happy. 'Oh oh I see how it is mehhhh' "And you," Roy said and pointed to me, "Cause any trouble you will pay the consequences." '...pfftt hahaha pay the consequences? haha thats the cheesiest thing I have ever heard haha' "Go screw Hannah." I said. "Huh?..hannah?.." He asked.

"Yep." I got up and started leaving, "Come on 'fullmetal'." I said as I left. "Hey! don't call me that!" Ed yelled as he followed me. "Brother, wait!"Al called as he followed us out. 'Heh..I forgot he was here...GAH I'M SO MEAN SORRY AL.' "So," I started as I walked down central headquarters with my hands behind my head, "where we headed?" Ed was walking the same way and said, "Rush valley." "Heh, you broke your automail didn't you?" Ed stopped walking, so did Al. "H-huh?" "Uh...Hey. look. butterfly." I said as I ran the rest of the way out of central headquarters. "H-hey! wait up!" Ed called as he ran after me. "Not again..Brother!"

((((( HANNAHS POV )))))

'Gah…. this is taking too longgggg….' I hadn't slept at all. I thought that getting to be on the train would give me time to rest… ha no. There are too many freaks around here and the seats are too hard… God… I had barely enough money to buy one train ticket to central... At least I was finally away from Ling. 'I should be arriving in central today. Hopefully, I can find Gabby there…' The past two days on the train had been terrible. Even like the Subway trains today are more comfortable'

I started plucking the strings of my bass. 'Dear lord this is a really long nightmare…'

(((((GABBY'S POV)))))

"How did you know I have automail?" Ed asked as he caught up to me. "Well….if you think about it, why else would you be going to rush valley?" I said nervously. "Good point...but for all you know we could just be going to visit someone." He said. 'Crapppppp' "Uh..hey look food." I said as I ran over to a food stand thing. "Stop doing that!" Ed yelled as he walked over to me. "Doing what?" I asked innocently. He put on a really pissed and annoyed face and said, "changing the subject." Then my stomach growled. Ed smirked, "Hungry?" "Uh...yeah." I looked down embarrassed.

"Here, " Ed placed some money down on the counter, "Two of your specials." "Coming right up." The guy behind the counter said. Then I saw a hat store that had a Jason Mraz hat in the window. I ran over to it and looked through the window. I probably looked like Winry whenever she sees automail. Ed walked over with the food and looked into the window. "Hats?" He asked. "Not just hats, a Jason Mraz hat, duh." I said. "Jason..Mraz?" He asked. 'Oh yeah..they don't know Jason Mraz here..heh.'

"Want it?" He asked. I just looked at him. "What?" "I said, want it?"

He repeated. "Uh...yeah..sure." I said. He walked into the store then came back with the Jason Mraz hat. "Here." He said and handed it to me. "Uh...thanks?" I took the hat and put it on and started walking back down the street. "Brother. If you keep spending money like that we won't have enough for the train and your automail repairs." I heard Al say. "Eh.." Ed said back.

I smiled and started playing "Living In the Moment" by Jason Mraz. I took out the earbuds and blasted the music and started dancing/walking down the street. I could see people staring at me but did I care? Nope. I stopped walking a just started dancing. Soon enough a giant crowd circled around me. I went over to Ed and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the middle of the circle. "Hey! Gah!-" He yelled as he got dragged into the circle. "Gah, food!" Al yelled as he tried to catch the food.

I started dancing again. I'm a pretty good dancer, I guess. "Come on 'fullmetal' " I said to Ed who was standing there like an idiot. "No, and don't call me that." I stuck my tongue out at him and started dragging other people in the circle to the center to dance. They were a lot more open to dancing than Ed. By the time the song was half way through I had everyone dancing, even Al. Yes, armor can dance. "Come on brother." Al said to Ed, who was still standing there like an idiot. "Yeah come on. Your such a stick in the mud," I said, "a short one." That pissed him off. " I AM NOT SHORT!" He yelled. "YOU WANT ME TO DANCE?! FINE!" Then started dancing. He wasn't that bad, actually he was really good.

Then I noticed an Ishvalan child standing out. I walked over to her and held my hand out and smiled. "Wanna dance?" I asked. She just nodded. "Well then, come on. No ones stopping you." She looked back at what I assume to be her parents. I smiled at them to reassure them that she'd be fine. They nodded and the little girl took my hand and I led her to the center of the circle. "You know how to dance right?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Oh..well thats no good. Here i'll teach you." I said as I did some easy dance moves and waited for her to follow my lead. She did and she was pretty good. I could see some people staring at me like I was crazy for letting an Ishvalan child get near them. I just flipped them off. 'Oh suck it up mother $ $ers' I could see Ed laughing at what I did and Al trying to get him to stop saying it was childish and disrespectful.

I replayed the song a couple times and danced with the child and Ed a little bit. When I decided to stop the song I had to say goodbye to the child. I ruffled her hair and asked, "Hey kid, what's your name?" She looked up at me and said quietly, "Jaci." "I like that name" I said as I smiled. She smiled back. I took off my hat and put it on her head. She just looked up at me confused. "Keep it. It fits you." I said and walked back over to Ed and Al, who were looking at me with shock and respect? maybe. "Well, come on we have a train to catch." I said and started walking in the direction of the train station.


End file.
